


Coming Between

by yawoozyalose



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuckolding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawoozyalose/pseuds/yawoozyalose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course Mingyu couldn't turn it down, it was the opportunity of a lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first thing Mingyu thought when he was called to the studio was that Jihoon wanted some opinions on different edits of his recorded lines in some of the songs. When he was let in and saw both Jihoon and Seungcheol seated there stone-faced and staring, he could feel the hair raise on his arms and neck. He shot them a strained smile, wrought with confusion.

“What's going on guys?”

Seungcheol and Jihoon shared a pointed look, Jihoon nodding toward the older to prompt him. Seungcheol nodded in response, giving Jihoon a brief smile that wasn't returned before facing Mingyu. “You like Jihoon, right?”

Dread welled in Mingyu's stomach, but before he had a chance to speak a loud groan sounded from Jihoon. He slapped Seungcheol across the shoulder. “For fuck's sake, do you think before you speak?”

Seungcheol grabbed the wrist swatting at him. A little cross at the disrespect, he pulled at the arm. “Well, I don't know what to say.”

“This was your idea to begin with,” Jihoon shot back. Once Seungcheol released his wrist, he sighed and brought it down to his side. He looked back up at Mingyu with an apologetic smile. “I'm sorry about that, Mingyu. Seungcheol assured me he had this all figured out before hand. Let me explain the situation to you.” Lightly now, he patted Seungcheol on the chest with the back of his hand. “Seungcheol and I are together.” He gave a few moments to both allow Mingyu to react and gage the reaction.

Mingyu's brows had shot up, but he remained quiet and gave Jihoon a slow, understanding nod to continue. Somewhere in the back of his mind was the idea that this was a prank on him, so at that point he held onto that possibility to not betray a reaction that would give either of them the satisfaction.

“While the details of that aren't relevant to what we're about to ask of you, I will say that we have a lot of feelings for each other. This was something Seungcheol expressed interest in, and I'm doing it for him because I want to fulfill this desire of his. Do you see where I'm going with this?”

“Uh,” Mingyu stammered, wracking his brain for possibilities but still far too stunned to put together any conclusion in his head.

Apparently he had paused too long, because Jihoon had continued speaking. “I imagine it's a little too overwhelming.” He gave a dry, humorless laugh and when no one joined him Seungcheol offered his lover a pity smile. Jihoon frowned briefly at Seungcheol before he kept on. “I've noticed you look at me a lot. Seungcheol started noticing when I pointed it out to him. If it's a misunderstanding, please correct us now.”

At being directly confronted, Mingyu ducked his head a little bit toward the eldest amongst them. “I'm sorry. I had no clue you two were together, I won't look at Jihoon anymore.”

Gingerly, Jihoon reached out and lifted Mingyu's chin to meet their gazes at eye-level. “That's a non-issue. Seungcheol, would you like to continue?”

“Okay,” Seungcheol nodded before picking up with a, “I want to watch Jihoon get fucked by someone else.” He was laughing too hard to properly defend himself from Jihoon's punches. Once they settled down, he sucked in a breath, apologized to Jihoon and addressed Mingyu again. “I put it a little succinctly there-”

“Crassly,” Jihoon interrupted.

“What have you.” Seungcheol regarded his lover with a placid smile. “But it's essentially the arrangement I'm proposing.”

“You want to try cuckolding?” Mingyu had finally gathered, head cocked slightly to the side as if he didn't even believe the words coming from his own mouth.

“Uh, yeah. That's calling it what it is, huh?” Seungcheol chuckled. “I know all of this sounds a little crazy, especially from left-field like this.”

Mingyu stared between them, lingering on Jihoon just a little longer each time until he finally fixed his gaze at the smallest. “And you want to do this?”

“I want to make Seungcheol happy,” Jihoon started. “But you're an attractive guy, Mingyu. I wasn't really into it when he first mentioned it, but after putting thought into it and discussing it I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to try it.”

“I just don't know,” Mingyu responded. “I'll be honest, I'm really attracted to you, Jihoon. But I don't know how I feel about coming between your relationship. Or being watched. Or any of it, really.”

“We didn't expect anything to happen tonight,” Seungcheol explained. “We'd like you to take some time and think it over. If you have any other questions for us, you know you're always free to ask. I want to make this a comfortable and fun experience for everyone involved. We didn't even plan calling you to us until I knew Jihoon was a hundred percent on board.”

Jihoon nodded along. “And to add to that, if you decide you don't want to we won't hold it against you. You're our friend, Mingyu. We care about you regardless. Let us know how you feel about it in a few days.”

“I'll give it some thought,” Mingyu added with a single nod. He left the studio and headed back to the dorms for the night. He couldn't catch a wink of sleep, the conversation he just had playing back in his mind.

He never thought he'd have a chance with Jihoon, but here it was offered on a silver platter with only a few downsides to it. And if everything went well, maybe it'd be a reoccurring thing. Of course he couldn't turn it down, it was the opportunity of a lifetime.


	2. Chapter 2

The situation felt surreal for all of them. Seungcheol, fully clothed, sitting in the swivel chair in the farthest corner of the studio. Mingyu and Jihoon were on the couch, the latter laying back completely naked except for his socks and the former carefully straddling him, only boxer-clad and staring back up at Seungcheol expectantly.

Seungcehol licked his lips, casting a glance over Jihoon's face and body before giving a curt nod to indicate Mingyu to continue.

Mingyu sucked in a breath and took in the sight of Jihoon to occupy him. It wasn't a body he hadn't seen before, but this was an entirely different context. One that made his loins stir at Jihoon's smooth, pale skin. He dragged the heel of his palm down the bare stomach, over the legs feeling out for the fine hairs that ghosted the small man's legs.

“Can I kiss you?” Mingyu brought his eyes up to Jihoon's, feeling his face heat up when he saw the amused smirk on the other man.

Instead of a sarcastic response, Jihoon bit his tongue and softened his smirk. He poked a finger just underneath the larger man's chin where he gently guided Mingyu's mouth to his, kissing unexpectedly intimate and wet, made slow with the hesitation that nagged them. Jihoon kept looking back at Seungcheol who continued to give curt, encouraging nods as he palmed himself over his jeans. 

Mingyu kept looking down at Jihoon, feeling the tug of jealousy in his chest every time the smaller man's attention wasn't on him. He could change that. He wanted the attention on him fully. He wanted to fuck Jihoon so hard, so good that he'd forget Seungcheol was even in the room. He pursued that desire aggressively, tugging at Jihoon's lips with his teeth and Jihoon beginning to grin into kisses with the added thrill.

He brought his mouth along the jaw, onto the neck where he sucked at the skin. Not roughly, not enough to bruise but just enough for Jihoon to squirm. Though Mingyu certainly entertained the idea of marking him, he didn't want to receive Jihoon's wrath for it later.

The noises Jihoon made were small, strained. He wanted to keep himself quiet, because every time he made even the smallest squeak he had looked over and saw Seungcheol with a smarmy, shit-eating grin.

There was a spot behind the ear that made those small groans louder and whinier where the sucking and tongue-teasing at the skin caused the body underneath him to move subtly at every small sensation sparked by that spot alone.

Seungcheol was familiar with the spot, pleased that Mingyu had found it and had to bite back a laugh as Jihoon was helpless to the onslaught of the pleasurable feeling. Jihoon's cock had become hard and needy, arms pulling Mingyu into him despite the overwhelming feeling. 

This had been the divisive thrill Seungcheol had been looking forward to, the jealousy tearing into him at seeing another man make his lover feel that way, the miserable ache of his wanting cock aroused by the sight of it along with the accompanying humiliation. He was fully able to intervene, put a stop to it before Mingyu took Jihoon, but the desire to see it to the end was just the littlest bit more compelling.

Neither of them had honestly expected Mingyu to be so patient. He was hard in his boxers, visibly leaking with a wet spot on the front, but his mouth kept on with its persistent and slow mapping of Jihoon's body. Down the collar bone, latching onto a nipple where Jihoon's back arched and he hissed out.

In contrast to the hisses before, the lips grazing over his stomach caused stimulated smiles and soft giggles at the unintentional tickling of the skin. Jihoon's hands had reached down, a little impatiently, and pushed Mingyu's head down toward his crotch. The latter craned his head up and grinned before taking Jihoon's shaft by hand and giving the head a lick. It was all in his head because he was so infatuated, he knew, but he could have sworn that Jihoon tasted sweet. 

Jihoon shuddered up to the shoulders, sent a pre-emptive glare toward Seungcheol who actually hadn't been smiling that time. His mouth was gaped, taking in quick quiet breaths while his eyes met his lover's. Jihoon mouthed an 'I love you', which Seungcheol mouthed in response before fishing his cock out of his jeans and squeezing some of the lube into his hands before jerking himself off. He reached over, handed the lube off to Jihoon who took it with a grateful, breathless nod as Mingyu sucked him.

Mingyu's mouth was wet and hot around him, sucking lightly with the tongue lapping the underside of his cock. His hand reached up, pulling a knee out to further spread Jihoon's legs. He pulled his mouth off with a playful pop, smiling big and toothy at the grin Jihoon had given him.

Goddamn, was he jealous of Seungcheol. In his periphery he saw his leader jacking it to them that forced him to fight a scowl. If Jihoon was his he'd never share. Jealousy would only ruin the mood, though, and if this was the only chance he had he wanted to make good lasting memories.

He coated his fingers in lube, ensuring the even coating of the slick before brushing up against the tight rim. He'd noticed the small man tensed, so he dove his head down and sucked the cock into his mouth again before smoothing out lube along the hole and slowly pushing his pinky finger in. Very little resistance, Jihoon was experienced. He pulled his pinky out and worked in his index finger.

Seungcheol could see even through the boxers that Mingyu was bigger than him. While initially that hadn't bothered him, he was becoming frightened that Mingyu would be able to please Jihoon in ways he simply wasn't able to. A pulse shot straight to his cock at the thought that caused him to bite back protest. He'd see it through to the end, he assured himself. This was what he wanted, and if it was making him scared that only made it more thrilling.

Seungcheol did have a fleeting wonder of where Mingyu had become so experienced, but that was a conversation for another time. He kept silent, watching the slow prepping of fingers pushing alongside other fingers.

“I'm close,” Jihoon warned. Acknowledgment came by way of Mingyu sucking harder, prompting a throaty hum from Jihoon as his orgasm was sucked right out of him. He kept going even while he was cumming, tonguing the head and leaving over-sensitive Jihoon nearly thrashing.

“Dick,” Jihoon jabbed when Mingyu pulled back with a self-satisfied smirk.

Mingyu chuckled. “Is that a request?” Before he earned an insult or a kick, he flipped the waistband of his boxers down and flashed his own hard cock. That kept Jihoon quiet. He coated himself very generously with lube, putting on a little show of bouncing and flicking his prick to ensure he kept the gaze fixed on him. He stepped out of his boxers and knelt on the couch, hands reaching under the small man and effortlessly pulling him close. He put the legs up on each shoulder and held the waist with one hand. His other hand guided the shaft to line the tip up with Jihoon's ass. “Ready?”

Jihoon's glance flickered briefly to Seungcheol who gave his nod. When he turned back to Mingyu, he nodded shakily. “Yeah.”

It took a push to get the tip in. He'd groaned, Jihoon so tight and hot around him that it was overwhelming. He almost pulled out out, but he stilled himself and fell into the rhythm of the other's breathing. He wasn't the only one overwhelmed, he noticed Jihoon's face briefly contorted in pain.

He nudged his foot against the back of Mingyu's head. “I'm fine,” he breathed. “Keep going.”

Mingyu did as he was told and buried himself deeper. Both hands had settled on either hip, pulling Jihoon's body into his until he was sheathed completely. He gave himself a moment to settle, to enjoy the feeling of being enveloped before he pulled a little of his prick out and gave a careful thrust.

He'd lost his control by then. The feeling, the visual of a flushed Jihoon with parted lips was sending his mind into a haze. He thrust harder, faster, pulling himself out nearly the whole way before seating himself deeply.

He was worried that he was hurting the other, but there were no protests from either of the pair. The only sound besides Mingyu's own grunts were Jihoon's as he bucked his hips and fucked in earnest. Jihoon was so light, so easy to push off of him just to pull him back in and Mingyu's orgasm was coming in a rolling wave. It spread through his torso, caused a breath to get caught in his throat. He buried himself deeper than he thought was possible, pressing the other body against him with his hands tight around the hips and he came with a needy moan he would've been embarrassed of if he was in his right mind.

He'd heard Seungcheol finish beside him, though hadn't looked. The only thing he wanted in his focus coming down from that pleasure was Jihoon. Sweat-slicked, grinning, well-fucked Jihoon who offered a hoarse and breathy laugh that caused Mingyu to wear a smile he knew looked stupid on him.

Separating was nearly painful once Mingyu softened. Jihoon had gotten up to grab the tissues that sat at the corner of the studio's desk. He'd handed a small stack to Mingyu and Seungcheol before wiping away what had dripped out onto his thighs.

None of them spoke during the clean up. Mingyu refused to look either of them in the eye. He got dressed and left the pair to do whatever it was they did. He had fulfilled his role, he had no purpose there anymore. He hoped he'd receive another offer one day, or at the very least that he left his impression on Jihoon and that the experience would be remembered.

Once alone and dressed, Seungcheol pulled Jihoon onto his lap and pressed a soft kiss to the other's mouth. “That drove me crazy,” he admitted with a laugh aimed mostly at himself.

“But did you like it?” Jihoon wrapped his arms behind Seungcheol's back, burying his face between the neck and shoulder.

“Yeah, a lot.” He started rubbing Jihoon's back. “Did you like it?”

Jihoon picked his shoulders up in a shrug. “Yeah, sex is sex.”

“How'd you feel about doing it again?”

Jihoon snorted. He picked his head up and looked Seungcheol in the eye. “Sure, if you think you can handle it.”

“Of course I can,” Seungcheol mocked affront. “We'll have to ask him if he wants to play again.”

“He'll want to,” Jihoon assured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch out for the family-friendly sequel where Seungcheol preps the bull!
> 
> Cuck jokes aside, thanks for reading my weird shit.


End file.
